vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeeeese
Who is Cheeeese? Cheese was a dutiful employee of 'Rob' Roflgator, serving as a waitress and bartender of his at any of his many business locations. Being an experienced woman and aged more than your average VRChat player, she is known for her suburban soccer mom mentality and 'cougar'-like persona. She usually has a happy-go-lucky disposition to life and is generally open to most situations others might consider to be weird or strange. She used to work as a 'Bunny Girl' at the Golden Gator but since 2018 rarely if ever revisits VRChat any more. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! History Early relationships and marrying R3dz Cheese was initially introduced to the the Great Pug employees as a date of Prophet's. Their relationship was exceptionally short-lived and ended shortly after he gave her an intimate massage while being serenaded by Chipz on March 22nd, 2018. After the dramatic breakup between R3dzDead and Emerysaur, Cheese would become intrigued by R3dz's charming, soft-spoken nature and, after some foreplay, they ended up having an exceptionally steamy night together on April 5th, 2018 at the Void Club. hitting on Cheeeese at the Cupboard|230x230px]] After dating for awhile, Cheese and R3dz attempted to marry once in Rob's Pug but she disappeared suddenly while standing at the 'altar'. Most people thought that she ditched him but in actuality her internet died. On April 22nd, 2018 she and R3dz married properly in a hilarious debacle organized and ran by Rob where he was also acting minister. It was all sponsored by Menards home improvement (not IRL) and had a lot of guests attending. The ceremony would end with one of Rob's signature circle pits, in which everyone ran in a circle around the altar as metal music blared. Due to R3dz's incessant meming, and some instigation from Rob, Cheese announced her intention to divorce R3dz on May 28th, 2018. Rob would serve as divorce lawyer. As of June 20th, R3dz and Cheese were still handling alimony complications. They would later finalize the amount. Suburban soccer mom and Astree's adoption Not too long after her initial introduction, Cheese became an employee at Rob's pug, serving up drinks and waiting tables with the rest of the 'bunny girls'. To Rob's frustration, while working at the bar she also sold 'essential oils' on the side. Whenever caught attempting to sell her 'oils' to patrons, Rob would stop her and call it out for being a pyramid scheme and scam. While dating R3dz, Cheese adopted Astree, Rob's android creation, as her own son. She would take care of him like any loving mother would - changing his underwear and feeding him whenever his artificial brain or android protocol malfunctioned. Astree lived in her basement, spending hours of his life aspiring to become a professional Rocket League e-sports player while eating "tendies" everyday. Becoming a typical suburban single mom caring for her bottom feeder of a son, she doesn't show any shame or hesitation in reinforcing her image as a frustrated cougar. She is rumored to have brought younger lads home after romantic advances but this is unconfirmed. When Rob's Pug burned down due to a gas leak, she transferred to the Gator Bar, where she would continue working as a dedicated waitress and bartender. stands in the background]] Astree moves out and trips to China When Astree got a job at the Polygon Police Department she was so proud that she gave him one whole week to finally move out. Astree is currently living at the Gator Bar with his wife HeyImBee as Cheese is still trying to "get the smell out" of her basement. With Astree largely out of her hair, she would begin investing her alimony money from R3dz's divorce to expand her business ventures into China, selling cheap essential oils, lotions, general body products and other items. This would make her even richer. Despite this success, she would still continue to work part-time for Rob, and even getting another part-time job at the Wasted Time. At the Golden Gator (Island & Bricktown locations) She, along with other employees, would relocate her work to the Golden Gator in early August. Among other tasks given by her boss, she was given the task of getting rid of an indigenous Leviathan dragon in the lake and somehow managed to do so for a short time. Later that month, Cheese would begin quietly striking up a relationship with Team 6 member Zazin. They would be almost a week into their relationship before Rob even noticed. Some people would give them the shipping name 'Cheezin'. She would dutifully fulfill her job at Golden Gator island until her boss decided to once again move operations to a new franchise location in Bricktown. 'Cheezin: Cheese and Zazin' Rofl Sept 5th 6 Cheese and Zazin.jpg|#Cheezin: Cheese and Zazin at the Golden Gator on September 5th, 2018 VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-05 02-42-50.159.png|Cheese and Zazin playing around. Zager and S0ra are also seen Rofl Sept 6th 7 8 Cheese Zazin.jpg|Embracing Rofl Sept 6th 7 Cheese Zazin .jpg Rolf Sept 4th Cheese and Zazin.jpg|In couples counseling with zMoonRunner While at the Golden Gator's Bricktown location, Cheese would begin exhibiting strange behavior. She began wielding knives and weapons more often on the job and would make strange sounds and murmurings. Rob, along with Tess, decided to confront her one day - accusing Zazin of somehow driving her insane. On September 16th, 2018 she threatened Foreigner and his date with a knife. She grabbed the knife by the hilt cutting herself bloody in the process. She was knocked out cold by Roflgator but he later treated her wounds. Later that day when asked about a wedding with Zazin, Cheese responded with "Weddings only lead to divorces, so no wedding", referencing the comically high divorce rate. Trivia *Cheeeese initially had another username when she started playing VRChat but later changed it to 'Cheeeese' after realizing it was too 'MonkaTOS' for her friends on Twitch. *She enjoys memes and is not afraid to drop some weird but hilarious jokes. *Her ERP session with R3dzDead will be remembered in the legends of VRChat but the Twitch VOD had to be deleted. *On Twitch she usually streams FPS games such as Overwatch or is showing her skills with knitting and various hand crafts. *Hearing her strained voice, people at the Great Pug initially thought she was either a trap or a long-time chain smoker. In reality she unfortunately has chronic laryngitis. *Don't ask her about essential oils. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/cheeserolla *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Cheeseroller Clips and Videos *Twitch Video Clip - Cheese is left to take care of the dragon in the lake *Twitch Video Clip - Cheese looses her mind and is stopped by Roflgator *Twitch Video Clip - Cheese and Zazin ❤ Gallery OG Cheeeese.jpg|Cheeese OG avatar R3dz_and_Cheeeese.jpg|Don't talk about R3dzTube... Cheese R3dz wedding.jpg|Cheese and R3dzDead's wedding Cheeeese tells r3dz that she wants a divorce.jpg|Cheese tells R3dz that she wants a divorce on May 28th, 2018 Rofl Aug 22nd 12 Cheese and Cheeeeese.jpg|Cheese with cheese Roflgator Aug 8th Stone E Rock on a date with Cheese.jpg|Cheese and Stone E Rock on a date at the Golden Gator Cheese as a mute cat girl.jpg|Cheese RPing as a mute cat girl after her mic broke IRL Rofl Aug 20th 8 Cheese Hideo and Norman.jpg|Cheese serving Norman Reedus and Hideo Kojima at the Golden Gator Rofl Aug 22nd 39 Cheese gets peddled.jpg|Roflgator peddling Cheese Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans